Eine Sprache, die die Augen sprechen
by sevilemar
Summary: Ein Gespräch unter Todessern, eine Unterrichtsstunde und ein überraschender Besuch in Hogwarts.


Titel: eine Sprache, die die Augen sprechen Autor: emar/sevil (kann mich nicht für einen nick entscheiden) Pairings: Harry/Lucius/Severus Warnungen: Keine, außer dass es nicht unbedingt fluff ist Disclaimer: OK, alle, die wirklich glauben, dass Harry und Co. Mir gehören Hand hoch. Nun, nicht so schüchtern! (Natürlich nicht von mir ihr Dummköpfe. Gehören JKR und wer da sonst noch so seine Hand drinnen hat) A/N: Thanks to my beta Doro +knuddelknuff+ Eine Sprache, die die Augen sprechen

Das Feuer warf seinen warmen Glanz auf die zwei Männer, die es sich in den großen Sesseln davor bequem gemacht hatten.

„Nun Lucius, es ist ja schon eine Weile her. Was verschafft mir also die Ehre deines Besuches?" Genießerisch lehnte sich der dunkle zurück und streckte mit einem Seufzer die Beine aus.

„Und erzähl mir nicht du willst dich nach den Leistungen deines Sohnes erkundigen."

Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue

„Ganz der alte Sev, immer noch direkt auf den Punkt." Die Stimme des Blonden klang amüsiert. „Oh, aber natürlich bin ich deswegen hier, der Junge erzählt zu Hause ja rein gar nichts von sich."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie wussten beide, dass Dracos Eitelkeit eigentlich nur noch von dem Wunsch übertroffen wurde, seinen Vater zu beeindrucken.

Lucius nippte an seinem Glas und seine Augen wurden übergangslos ernst, ja hart.

„Ich komme im Auftrag unseres Meisters. Es geht um eine streng geheime Mission..."

„Oh, ich seh schon, wieder so ein streng geheimer und wunderbar ausgeklügelter Plan wie beim letzten Mal? Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Dunkle Lord in letzter Zeit genug jungem Gemüse seinen Stempel aufdrücken konnte, sonst stehen Todesser bald unter Artenschutz."

„Das war ein Unfall und ist längst passé." Der gelangweilte Unterton in Lucius` Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Außerdem solltest gerade du ziemlich genau wissen, wie ‚überzeugend' unser Meister sein kann, wenn er will."

Die Worte, die der Blonde da so nonchalant ausgesprochen hatte weckten in seinem Gegenüber sichtlich unangenehme Erinnerungen. Für einen Moment hielt die Hand mit dem Glas, welches sie gerade zum Mund führen wollte inne. Dann stellte sie es etwas lauter als nötig auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen zurück.

„Worum geht es also?"

Lucius Malfoy nippte an seinem eigenen Cognac und begann, in kurzen Worten den Plan zu umreißen.

_______________________________________

„Mr. Potter, können sie mir verraten, was das hier darstellen soll?"

Drohend stand Severus Snape vor Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der auch in seinem siebten Schuljahr noch lebte.

„Nun Sir, da ich ihn nach den Anweisungen an der Tafel gebraut habe, muss es wohl der Morpheus-Trank sein."

Der Blick des Jungen war fest auf die dunklen Augen so dicht vor ihm gerichtet.

„Und wie erklären sie es sich, Mr. Potter, dass ihr Trank hellgrün ist, während ich vor nicht einer halben Stunde erklärt habe, dass der Morpheus-Trank in fertigem Zustand dunkelgrün ist? Sind sie farbenblind, Mr. Potter?"

Unterdrücktes Lachen aus der Slytherin-Ecke.

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Freunde und sah, dass Rons Gesicht mal wieder seinen Haaren Konkurrenz zu machen drohte. Hermione legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Unterarm und gab Harry einen Wink mit den Augen was so viel heißen sollte wie: „ Lass es bleiben, es bringt eh nichts!"

Harry seufzte innerlich und beschloss, es heute nicht auf die Spitze zu treiben.

„Nein Sir, ich bin nicht farbenblind."

„Schön Mr. Potter, es freut mich, dass wenigstens ihre Augen in Ordnung sind!"

Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme des Lehrers war nicht zu überhören.

Das hämische Lachen der Slytherins auch nicht.

„Haben Sie dann eine andere Erklärung für diesen absolut inakzeptablen Farbton?"

Das Lachen der Slytherins wurde noch um einen Grad lauter und Draco Malfoy wäre vor lauter Heiterkeit beinahe über seinen Kessel gestolpert.

‚Sein Trank hat natürlich genau die richtige Farbe' dachte Harry mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Erzfeind 'Bastard!'

„Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, Sir."

„Keine Erklärung, wie schade Mr. Potter. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ich erwarte Sie heute um neun in meinem Laboratorium. Dort werden sie Gelegenheit haben, diesen Trank KORREKT zu brauen." Damit drehte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer um und entließ die Klasse mit einer Handbewegung.

„Schleimiger Mistkerl! Verfluchter, schleimiger, gryffindorhassender Mistkerl! Warum hat er es nur ausgerechnet auf uns abgesehen! Ausgerechnet wir! Das ist schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche, dass dieser verfluchte Bastard dich nachsitzen lässt! Warum ausgerechnet du!" Rons Gesicht glich einer vollreifen Tomate und seine Worte waren vor unterdrückter Wut kaum zu verstehen.

‚Manchmal frag` ich mich das auch' dachte Harry, stopfte hastig die Zutaten in seine Tasche zurück und zog seinen Freund am Arm aus dem Klassenraum.

„Ron, hast du dich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt? Das ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich meine Abende in dieser reizenden Gesellschaft verbringen darf.", sagte Harry resigniert.

„Aber das ist es ja gerade, was uns so beunruhigt, Harry:" Hermione hatte warnend nach Rons Arm gegriffen und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Draco Malfoy. Dieser rauschte gerade an ihnen vorbei, hatte das hämische Grinsen noch immer im Gesicht kleben und wurde natürlich flankiert von seinen zwei laufenden Grashügeln.

„In letzter Zeit nimmt das mit deiner Bestrafung bei Snape wirklich überhand. Du bist fast jeden zweiten Tag da unten und, von dem was Ron mir erzählt hat, nie vor drei im Bett. Das kann doch nicht gesund sein Harry! Du solltest mir McGonagall reden!"

`Mione klingt wirklich besorgt' stellte Harry bei sich fest als sie in den Gang zur Großen Halle einbogen.

„Komm schon ´Mione, was soll die denn dagegen machen? Nein, du musst es ihm mal so richtig heimzahlen, Harry! Wir könnten..."

Der Rest von Rons Worten ging in einem schrillen Kichern unter und plötzlich schwebte Peeves aus einem Klassenzimmer zu ihrer Rechten. Sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine Horde wütender und klatschnasser Zweitklässler stürmte auf den Gang.

„Bleib stehen Peeves!"

„Verfluchter Poltergeist, wenn ich dich erwische...!"

„Kannst froh sein, dass du schon tot bist, du!"

In dem ganzen Chaos verlor Harry seine Freunde aus den Augen, aber Hermiones tadelnde Stimme übertönte den Chor der Beschimpfungen

„Ronald Weasley, wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen, Professor Snape ist Lehrer an dieser Schule und einen Lehrer steckt man nicht einfach so gefesselt in eine Kiste mit Nifflern!"

Bei dem Bild konnte Harry ein Kichern nicht zurückhalten.

„Aber ´Mione, du musst doch zugeben, dass er es verdient hat!"

„Dass er fies zu Harry ist heißt noch lange nicht, dass er..."

Harry grinste sein „Typisch-die-beiden"-Grinsen und folgte den zeternden Stimmen zur Großen Halle.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Der Tag verging schneller, als es einigen Bewohnern des Schlosses lieb gewesen wäre, und um fünf vor neun klopfte Harry an die Tür zum Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Auf das geknurrte „Herein!" öffnete er die Tür und machte ein paar Schritte in „Die Höhle des Löwen", wie Ron diesen Raum ironischerweise manchmal nannte. Wie bei seinen vorherigen 'Besuchen' im Löwenkäfig war der Raum nur spärlich durch die vier Kerzen erhellt, die auf dem Lehrerpult standen. Ihr Schein reichte gerade mal bis zur Tür und verlor sich dann flackernd im Dunkel des Raumes.

„Sie sind pünktlich, wie schön . Schließen sie bitte die Tür hinter sich!"

Severus Snape hatte kaum von seinem Notizen aufgeblickt und leicht verwundert tat Harry wie ihm geheißen. Irgendetwas in der Stimme des anderen machte ihn stutzig.

Als er an der Reihe der Tische entlang zum Pult ging, versuchte er deswegen, mit seinen Augen die Dunkelheit des Raumes zu durchdringen.

Zwecklos.

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl direkt neben dem Pult fallen und sah den Mann vor sich fragend an. Dieser hob jetzt endlich den Blick und das besorgte Flackern in ihnen war die einzige Warnung für Harry, bevor...

„Es ist lange her, Mr. Potter."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Harry herum.

„Lucius Malfoy"

Er spie den Namen aus wie ein besonders ekliges Stück Dreck.

Der blonde Mann, der jetzt mit einer fließenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabes eine Reihe Fackeln an den Wänden entzündete, schien nicht allzu beeindruckt. Er saß auf einem der Tische im hinteren Teil des Raumes, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und lehnte sich elegant gegen die rauhe Wand.

„Nun, ich sehe, ich habe einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, Mr. Potter."

Der eiskalte Tonfall des Mannes passte perfekt zu der unnatürlich blassen Haut und den hellgrauen Augen, die kalt wie polierter Stahl in seinem Gesicht glänzten. In einem Gesicht, dessen tiefe Linien um Augen und Mund von Schmerz, aber auch von Grausamkeit und Stolz sprachen.

Nur mühsam konnte Harry den Wunsch bezwingen, sich auf seinen Feind zu stürzen, die Hände um diesen viel zu weißen, viel zu schmalen Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken.

Statt dessen ging er wie an Fäden gezogen auf ihn zu. Tischkanten bohrten sich in seine Rippen, aber er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Er ging wie unter Zwang, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten. Lucius Malfoy, was wollte Lucius Malfoy hier? Wie ist er überhaupt aus Askaban entkommen und wie kommt er hier rein?

Er merkte nicht, dass er laut gesprochen hatte, bis die scharfe Stimme des Blonden wie ein Messer durch seine Gedanken schnitt:

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wissen was ich hier will, Mr. Potter."

„Du willst mich umbringen!"

„Nun nun Mr. Potter, wo bleiben Ihre Manieren? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Ihnen das du angeboten zu haben."

„Sie wollten mich umbringen, SIR!" Harrys Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, Angst und noch mehr. Er stand jetzt direkt vor Lucius und ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander, verschlangen, verbrannten.

„Zu schade dass es nicht geklappt hat, nicht wahr?" sagte Lucius sanft.

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber der andere sprach schon weiter:

„Was ihre Fragen betrifft, Mr. Potter, es gibt durchaus Mittel und Wege seinem Schicksal zu entkommen."

Sein Blick ließ Harrys nicht los und um seine Lippen spielte ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Seine linke Hand strich unwillkürlich über die Seite seines Halses und Harrys Augen folgten der Bewegung wie hypnotisiert. So entging ihm die kleine Bewegung der anderen, der Zauberstabhand.

An Armen und Beinen gefesselt und durch lange Ketten mit Boden und Decke verbunden fand er sich in der Mitte des Raumes wieder. Die Tische waren zur Seite geschoben und bildeten ein Art groteske Arena. Vor ihm auf dem Boden, seinen nutzlosen Händen entfallen, lag sein Zauberstab.

Der Bann war gebrochen

„Verdammter Bastard! Todesser! Lass mich sofort frei! Wenn du mir irgendwas antust, wird Dumbledore..."

„Dumbledore wird gar nichts, denn Dumbledore ist nicht hier." Leichter Ärger schwang in Lucius Stimme mit und er stand auf.

„Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass sich der geschätzte Direktor zur Zeit bei einem Schulleiter-Kongress in Paris aufhält.".

„Woher?" Zorn und Furcht ließen Harry alle Vorsicht vergessen.

„Aber aber Mr. Potter, wer wird denn so neugierig sein?"

Lucius Malfoy war auf ihn zugetreten, bückte sich und steckte den Zauberstab des Jungen gleichgültig in eine Tasche seiner Robe.

Harry folgte jeder Bewegung, soweit seine Fesseln es zuließen und knirschte mit den Zähnen als der Blonde sich jetzt aufrichtete. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt direkt voreinander.

„Wenn du vor hast mich umzubringen, dann tu das lieber gleich!"

Harrys Stimme war blass vor Wut, Angst und einem Hass, den er in dieser Intensität noch niemals zugelassen hatte.

„Ich werde dich nicht umbringen." Der blonde sprach sanft, fast zärtlich und Harry konnte seinen Atem auf seiner Nasenspitze fühlen. „Noch nicht."

Harry fröstelte, ihm war plötzlich kalt. Es war, als hätte eine Schicht blaues Eis seine Gefühle überzogen, das direkt aus diesen unmenschlich kalten, grauen Augen zu kommen schien.

„Um auf Ihre Fragen zurückzukommen, mein alter Freund Sev war so freundlich, mich über Zeit und Ort ihrer ‚Bestrafung' zu informieren."

Der Blonde wandte sich um und winkte in Richtung des Lehrers, der mittlerweile seine Zettel im Stich gelassen und die Stuhl-Arena betreten hatte, ein gequältes Grinsen auf seinen Zügen.

Harrys Kopf flog herum, das Eis bröckelte und die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke schnitten ihm tief ins Fleisch.

Grüne Augen trafen auf nachtschwarze und Harry verstand.

„Verräter!"

Eine heiße Welle weißglühenden Hasses brach aus seinen Augen, riss alles andere mit sich und machte ihn hilflos. Die Tür in seinem Inneren, so lange verschlossen, explodierte. Er fühlte Hass, Wut, Angst, Trauer, Leidenschaft, alles durcheinander. Und er fühlte einen Mund, der sich an seinen presste und das alles gierig aus ihm heraussaugte, und saugte und saugte...

------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy warf noch einen letzten Blich auf die leblose Gestalt des Jungen, die noch immer zwischen ihren Fesseln hing. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass es meine Idee war?" sagte er und bedachte seinen alten Freund mit einem kalkulierenden Blick.

„Der Dunkle Lord brauchte noch niemals Unterhändler um mit mir zu sprechen. Gute Nacht Lucius." Sagte Snape einfach, schob die Figur des Blonden auf den Gang und schloss leise die Tür.

Später.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was....Wo..."

Ein Gesicht schob sich vor das seine und eine vertraute Stimme klang an sein Ohr:

„Ah, mein Dornröschen ist von den Toten auferstanden. Willkommen zurück Harry!" Die Stimme klang besorgt und auch die dunklen Augen in dem Gesicht waren vor Besorgnis getrübt.

Mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung zurück und Harry blickte tief in Severus` weiche schwarze Augen. Was er dort las beruhigte ihn vollständig und er setzte sich auf.

„Woher wusstest du...?"

„Sagen wir ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen."

„Aber woher...?"

„Shh, ich lerne aus der Vergangenheit."

Harry fragte nichts mehr und Severus nahm ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber. Harry kuschelte sich in seine Arme und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal leicht und frei.


End file.
